


Garden of Delight

by glenien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Curses, Dubious Ethics, F/M, Love Potion/Spell
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-19
Updated: 2007-01-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patil ikizleri Gryffindor ortak salonunda düzenledikleri oryantal geceyle olay yaratırlar..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garden of Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Müzik: Harem - Clap the Buka

"Neler oluyor burada?.." diye merakla sordu Ron.

O ve Harry az önce, normalden en az on derece sıcak ve son derece kalabalık Gryffindor ortak salonuna girmişler ve insanları yara yara şöminenin başında, elinde bir kitapla oturmakta olan kumral saçlı genç kızın yanına varmışlardı. Zaten küçük olan ortak salon, Profesör Trelawney'nin yuvarlak odasını aratmayacak bir tütsü kokusuyla iyice boğucu bir hal almıştı.

Hermione canı sıkılmış bir tavırla bakışlarını iki arkadaşına kaldırdı, "Oh Patil ikizleri sonunda danslarından bir kısmını göstermeye karar verdiler.. Bazı kızların yıl boyunca bir gösteriye hazırlandığını söylemiştim ya? Sanırım şimdi gösterecekler.."

Harry hayretle etrafında heyecanla mırıldanan öğrencilere bakındı, "Bu kadar insan o yüzden mi geldi?.."

Hermione başını salladı, "Herkes Gryffindor'dan değil.. Luna'yla Susan Bones'u gördüm, tahminimce diğer evlerden de insanlar var."

Ron'un gözleri dehşetle irileşti, "Deli mi bunlar?! Herkese şifremizi mi vermişler? Binalar arası gizliliğe ne oldu?!"

Hermione _herhalde_ şifreyi sonra değiştireceklerini açıklarken, Harry hemen, "Slytherin yok ama değil mi?.." diye sordu.

"Hayır yok ama Harry _yani_ -.."

Harry "Güzel," dedi ve yorgunca oturacak yer aradı, bulamadı, insanlar sağa sola köşelere, minderlere, koltuklara çökmüştü, Hermione kayarak ona koltukta yer açtı, Harry minnetle genç kızın yanına ilişirken, Ron da birkaç Ravenclaw'la Hufflepuff'a kaşlarını çatıp, burasının _onların_ ortak salonu olduğunu bildirdikten sonra o da koltuğun koluna tünedi, uzun boyuyla şimdi tüm salonu görebiliyordu.

Harry gömleğin yakasını gevşeterek açtı, kollarını sıvadı. İçerisi gerçekten çok sıcaktı, tam o, keşke Hermione gibi kısa kollu bir şeyler giymiş olsaydım diye düşünürken -ki dışarısı en az eksi on dereceydi- bir yandan uyuşuk bir şekilde Ron'la Hermione'nin alçak sesli kavgasını dinliyordu, _"Dans da nereden çıktı? Bizden izin almaları gerekmez mi? Bir de Kızlar Başı olacaksın Hermione!" "Cidden Ron, sordular, ben de olabileceğini söyledim, sonuçta burası ortak salon yasak bir şey yapmıyorlar ki! Herkesin savaştan biraz rahatlamaya ihtiyacı var.." "Hah sen şurada birkaç Slytherin olmadığına şükret.. O köşedeki Zacharias Smith mi yoksa?!.." "Ne olmuş? Burada olmaya hakkı var! Aslına bakarsan bence Slytherin'ler de.." "Umrumda değil- burnunu dağıtacağım-.." "Ron!.."_ Ron kolundan çekilip yerine oturtulurken, hala homurdanıyordu, sesi aniden birkaç oktav yükseldi, "Ginny nerede?.. Sakın bana onun da!.."

Hermione gözlerini devirdi, "Bilmiyorum, bana pek de bir şey söylediler sayılmaz-.."

Ron neredeyse ciyakladı, "Kız kardeşim bu kadar insanın önünde dans edemez!.. İzin vermiyorum!.."

"Senin iznini beklediğini zannetmiyorum, ayrıca artık çok geç, şişşt!.." diye onu susturdu Hermione, ışıklar sönmüş, ortak salon parlak şömine ateşinin ışığıyla loş bir hava almıştı.

Parvati koluna girmiş, onun tıpa tıp benzeri, esmer tenli, kalın siyah örgülü bir genç kızla, ikizi Padma'yla beraber içeri girdi, ikisi de çıplak ayaktı, gözlerine sürme çekilmişti ve alınlarında damla şeklinde bir taş, ellerinde de Harry'nin daha önce hiç görmedikleri bir tür kırmızı boya taşıyorlardı, _-Hermione hemen, "Oh kına olmalı, Uzak Doğu ve Anadolu'da süs için ele yakılır!" diye fısıldayarak onları bilgilendirdi-_ bol, ipek şalvarlarının üzerine, birininki turuncu, diğerininki koyu mordu, cüppeyi andıran uzun, kapalı bir pelerinler giymişlerdi. Patil ikizleri ortak salonu dolduran insanlara ışıl ışıl gülümsedi, Harry, Hermione ve Ron'un yan tarafından Seamus, Dean ve birkaç Ravenclaw'dan oluşan erkek grubu şiddetle alkışlayarak ıslık çaldı. Hermione gözlerini devirdi.     

Padma elindeki asayla usul hareketlerle birkaç uçuşan mum ve tütsü daha yaratırken, Parvati buğulu bir ses tonuyla konuştu, "Hepinize geldiğiniz için teşekkür ederim.. birazdan göreceğiniz gösteri için gerçekten çok çalıştık.." dedi ve gülümsedi, oda sessizleşmişti.

Harry Hermione'ye bir şey söylemek için ağzını açtı, kumral saçlı kız hızla onu dirsekleyerek susturdu, gözleri kırpılmadan sanki dersteymişcesine Parvati'ye odaklanmıştı. Harry onun yanındaki Ron'a döndü, daha deminden beri öfkeyle tütmekte olan kızıl saçlı Gryffindor tuhaf bir şekilde sakinleşmişti.

Harry panikle etrafına baktığında, benzer Veela etkisindeymiş gibi bakışların bütün arkadaşlarında olduğunu fark etti. Gözleri irileşerek bakışlarını kaldırdığında, ikizinin yanına gelen Padma'nın onu izlediğini gördü, Patil'in gözleri Harry'e odaklandı, ve ikizler onu endişelendirecek bir şekilde gizemli, tehlikeli bir pırıltıyla gülümsediler, "Umarız memnun kalırsınız.."

Harry dehşetle ağzını açtı, ve tam o sırada odayı dolduran müzikle sustu, müziğin tuhaf, uyuşturucu bir etkisi, canlı ve ritmik ezgileri vardı, çıngıraklar, darbukalar kulaklarını dolduruyordu.

Müzikle beraber odanın dört bir yanından gizemli figürler çıkmaya başladı, hepsi Padma ve Parvati gibi bol ve ince, yarı şeffaf pantolonlar, rengarenk pelerinler giymekteydiler ve çıplak ayaktılar, müzikle uyumlu bir şekilde, salınarak esnekçe vücutlarını kıvırmaya başladılar, aynı anda dönüyor, aynı anda kalçalarını titretiyorlardı, ellerindeki asadan, Harry'nin hiç de masumca bulmadığı bir takım büyüler fışkırtıyorlardı, ve bir an sonra odada gözleri faltaşı gibi olmayan bir tek Harry kalmıştı, o da hala ısrarla, odaksız bakışlarla Ron'un koluna tutunan Hermione'yi sarsıyordu. 

Çığlıklar isterik kalabalıktan yükselirken, dansözler, odanın ortasına toplanarak, yavaş yavaş üzerilerindeki pelerini açmaya başladılar, Ron ıslık çaldı, Hermione şiddetle alkışlamaya başladı, ve Harry dehşete kapılarak ayağa fırladı, madem ki kimseyi uyandıramıyordu, buradan çıkacaktı.

Fakat çok geçti, müzik çılgınca bir ritim almıştı ve ortada Padma'yla Parvati bütün odayı coşturarak, karşılıklı göbeklerini titretiyor, diğer figürler de, diğer binalardan kızlar olmalıydı, hatta şu mutlu mutlu kıvıran mavili yanılmıyorsa Luna'ydı, onların etrafında dans ediyordu.

Bir ses kulağına, "Harry.." diye fısıldadı, ve Harry karşısındaki peçeyle örtülmüş yüzdeki bal rengi gözlere, parlak kızıl saçlara ve bol saçaklı bir bikini üstünden ibaret kıpkırmızı bir kostüme baktı, ve "Ginny!.." diye inleyerek kaçmaya çalıştı.

Hızla arkasına döndü, ortak salonda ne kadar insan varsa hepsi sevişircesine birilerinin üzerine çıkmıştı, eşi olmayanlar dansözlerin kollarının arasındaydı, Harry, Hermione'yle Ron'un birbirlerini yercesine koltukta öpüştüğünü gördü ve avazı çıktığı kadar çığlık attı.

Ginny dans etmeyi kesti, ellerini beline dayadı, ve normal bir sesle kızdı, "Harry!!! Hiç eğlenceli değilsin! Imperio'yu bilemem ama Baştan Çıkarma Tılsımlarının üzerinde işlemediği kesin!"

"Sen buna _eğlenceli_ mi diyorsun?!?!" diye tizleşen bir sesle haykırdı Harry, kızıl saçlı dansöz gözlerini devirdi, peçesini atarak, "Bu kadar antrenmanı boşuna yapmadım ben, Potter!.." dedi ve tüm gücüyle Harry'nin dudaklarına yapıştı.

Harry bir an nevri şaşmış bir şekilde Ginny'nin kollarında kaldı, sonra arkasından Hipogrif kovalıyormuşcasına, insanların üzerinden atlayarak, Gryffindor ortak salonundan kaçtı, Şişman Kadın portresini hızla arkasından çarparak, kıpkırmızı ve nefes nefese gözlerini kapadı, açtı, ve bir haykırış daha kopardı.  

Tam karşısında Draco Malfoy ve birkaç davetsiz Slytherin meraklı bakışlarla onu izliyordu, Draco bir an Harry'nin çığlığıyla ürkerek geriledi, sonra kaşlarını çatarak kötücül bir ifade takınmaya çalıştı, ama beceremedi. "Neler oluyor Potter? Bütün okul Gryffindor ortak salonuna toplanmışa benziyor, ve içeride olmadığımıza göre kesin bize karşı bir şeyler planlıyorsunuz!.. Pansy çoktan Snape'e haber vermeye gitti, bence birimiz de Dumbledore'a gitmeli, ne dersiniz?.."

Zabini sırıttı, "Çoktan birilerini yolladım bile, Mcgonagall'la beraber geliyorlar.."

Harry kendini tutamadı. Bir çığlık daha bastı. Sonra tüm gücüyle sesinin içeriden duyulmuş olduğunu umut etti.

"Harry?.. Sevgili oğlum iyi misin?.." Ne yazık ki konuşan endişeli bir Weasley değil, Albus Dumbledore'un hayret dolu sesiydi, yaşlı ve bilge büyücü, yanında Harry'nin Bina Sorumlusu'yla beraber koridorun ucundan gözükmüştü.

Profesör Mcgonagall nefes nefese ve kıpkırmızı, tüm gücüyle Şişman Kadın portresine yapışmış olan Harry'e bakarak kaşlarını çattı. "Potter, neler oluyor? Miss Granger nerede, kendi binamda olanları bana Slytherin'ler söylüyor! Bütün altıncı ve yedinci sınıfların içeride olduğu doğru mu? Şimdi Profesör Flitwick'in yanından geliyorum, Miss Patil'in kalan Ravenclaw ve Hufflepuff'ları bu gecelik yaşı küçük Gryffindor'ları konuk etmeye ikna ettiğini söylüyor!.."    

Malfoy ve ekibinin gözleri irileşirken, Harry tüm gücüyle ortadan yok olmayı diledi, sonra zorla gülümsemeye çalıştı, "Ha-hayır.. _şey, yani_ eve- _hayır_."

"Çok etkileyici, Potter," diye burnundan soludu alayla bir ses, ve koridorun ucundan Harry'nin görmek istediği en son insan, memnun bir şekilde sırıtan Parkinson'un yanında, siyah yarasa gibi peleriniyle Severus Snape belirdi, "Ah, Müdür bey, Profesör Mcgonagall.. görüyorum ki Potter başını belaya sokmakta en ufak bir zaman kaybetmemiş.. ne oldu, Potter, ortak salonu ateşe mi verdin?.. ve lütfen cevaplamadan önce," diyerek delici bakışlarını en yakındaki Malfoy'a dikti Snape, "farkında mısınız Mr.Malfoy, siz ve arkadaşlarınız için saat çoktan yatma vaktini geçti. Ne yapıyorsunuz burada?.."

Draco hızla atıldı, "Gryffindor'lar bize karşı bir şey planlıyorlar! Profesör Mcgonagall'ı duydunuz efendim, yaşı küçük öğrenciler belki güvende olabilir ama, eminim ki bunların hedefi biziz!.." diye en pis bakışını attı sarışın Slytherin hala kapıda yok olmayı dileyen Potter'a, diğer bütün Slytherin'ler de şiddetle onayladı, Pansy hatta Dumbledore'a sitemkar bir bakış attı.

Harry kekeledi, "Plan falan yok, saçmalıyorlar.. Profesör, cidden, her şey yolunda!.. Erm- Padma ve Parvati doğum günlerini beraber kutlamak istediler, hepsi bu!" diye çabucak attı Harry, Draco burnundan inanmayan bir ses çıkardı.

Profesör Mcgonall'ın dudakları iyice ince bir çizgi haline geldi, Albus Dumbledore ise ilgilenmiş gözüküyordu, Snape'in yüzü ise kötücül bir gülümsemeyle aydınlandı. "Gerçekten mi Potter?.. Sanırım bu konuda senden izin almadılar, Minerva, yanılıyor muyum?.."

Profesör Mcgonall bir şeyler homurdandı, fakat Dumbledore'un pırıldayan mavi gözlerindeki bakış onları durdurdu, "Ah, binalar arası kardeşlik!.. Keşke her zaman böyle şeyler olsa!.. Fakat sorabilir miyim Harry, neden Slytherin'den kimseyi davet etmediniz?.."

Harry kıpkırmızı kesildi, sonra en cesur Gryffindor yüzüyle başını kaldırdı, "İnanın benim doğum günüm olsa, _başta Profesör Snape olmak üzere_ _bütün Slytherin'leri_ davet ederdim efendim, ama Patil ikizlerine ben karışamam.."

Snape ekşi bir surat takındı. Pansy sessizce Potter'ı taklit ederek dilini çıkardı. Zabini pis pis baktı.

"Çok doğru, çok doğru.." diye güldü Albus Dumbledore, sonra da nazikçe Profesör Mcgonagall'a gülümsedi, "Gençlerin eğlencesine karışmak doğru olmaz değil mi?.. Fakat görüyorum ki genç Slytherin'lerimizin hala kuşkuları var, neden gidip ortak salonlarına bakmıyorsun Minerva?.. Bu sırada eminim Severus da Gryffindor ortak salonunda şüpheli bir şey olup olmadığını kontrol edecektir.."

Gryffindor Bina Başkanı önce boğulurcasına bir ses çıkardı, sonra Minerva Mcgonagall hayli tiz bir sesle itiraz etti, "Neden kendi binamın ortak salonunu kontrol etmiyorum Albus? Severus'un da benim gibi bir şey bulamayacağından eminim!.."

"Kesinlikle, ama önemli olan karşıt gözlerin bakmasıdır öyle değil mi?.." diye neşeyle güldü yaşlı müdür, sonra çatık kaşlarla onu izleyen Snape'in omzuna elini koyarak, orta yaşlı cadıyı, Slytherin'lerle beraber kışkışladı. "Evet, oldukça geç oldu, ne yazık ki bu partiyi sona erdirmek zorundayız, Mr.Malfoy, siz ortak salonunuzun yolunu gösterirseniz.. Ve Harry, eminim sen de Profesör Snape'e yardımcı olacaksın.. İyi geceler herkese!.." diyerek koridorda bir melodi mırıldanarak yok oldu Dumbledore.

Harry arkasından zayıf bir ses çıkardı.

Bütün Slytherin'ler sert adımlarla koridoru topuklayan, öfkeli bir şekilde direnen Malfoy'u tartaklayan Mcgonagall'ın arkasından kayboldu.

O ana kadar donmuş bir ifadeyle kılını kıpırdatmadan duran Snape, nerdeyse cani bir ifadeyle Harry'nin üzerine yürüdü, "Potter!! _Neler. Oluyor. İÇERİDE."_

Harry ağzını açamadan, _"_ Sakın yalan söyleme!" diye kesti siyah saçlı Slytherin Bina Başkanı onun gevelemesini, Snape'in yüzünde neredeyse panik dolu bir ifade vardı, "Merlin aşkına gerçeği söyle Potter! Dumbledore benden başkasını _yollamayacak_ , belli ki içeriden kaçmışsın, senden mümkün olduğu kadar az puan indirmeye çalışırım."

Harry Snape'in yüzüne bakakaldı, sonra gülmeyle hıçkırır gibi bir ses çıkardı, "Ne- neden siz?!.. Yani efendim, neden Dumbledore-?.."

Snape'in yüzünde de benzer bir isteri ifadesi vardı, "Bütün samimi üzüntümle Hogwarts'taki _en genç profesör ben oluyorum Potter_ ve bu tip durumlarda Müdür Dumbledore'un uygun gördüğü davranış, ki aynen sözleriyle tekrarlıyorum, _‘Öğrencilere yaşı yatkın birinin yol göstermesi çok daha tahammüle müsait, Severus!'_."

Snape hayli hasta bir ifadeyle duruyordu, sonra bakışlarını, gülmemek için verdiği savaşla iki büklüm olmuş Potter'a eğdi. "Eğer bu sözleri başkasından duyarsam mezun olana dek cezaya kalırsın."

Harry, "Tahammüle müsait mi?!.." diye nefessizce soluyabildi.

Siyah, delici bakışlar üzerine dikildi, "En son Gryffindor ortak salonuna gönderildiğimde bir Slytherin hamileydi. Lütfen bana bebek olmadığını söyle Potter. Lütfen. Madam Pomfrey'i getirmeli miyim?"

Harry içini çekerek doğruldu, yüzünü sıvazlayarak, "Baştan Çıkarma Tılsımlarına dayanıklı mısınız efendim?" diye sordu.

Snape boğulur gibi bir ses çıkardı, sonra zayıfça asasını çıkardı, "Imperio'ya karşı tecrübem var.."

" _Hortus gaudium (1)_ ," diyerek Şişman Kadın portresini açtı Harry, "Kimseye bakmayın efendim. Hiçbir şeye. Ben gidip bir cam açacağım." dedi genç Gryffindor ve içeride kayboldu.

 

 

(1) Zevk Bahçesi


End file.
